


Solace In The Silence

by LillithAckerman



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, College AU, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mythology References, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithAckerman/pseuds/LillithAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was loud. It was always so loud. Inside his head, inside his home. Daiki lived in the loud.</p><p>Except one day, he was able to find comfort in the nothing. Warmth in the quiet. Solace in the silence.</p><p>Otherwise known as; </p><p> </p><p>  <i>The AU in which Daiki took in a stray cat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~ 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of my AoKaga fic, Solace In The Silence.
> 
> This is my first AoKaga piece as well as my first KNB piece! 
> 
> This will be heavily centered around a lot of self confidence issues and the building of trust. I tagged Mythology and Supernatural Elements because, well let's see, actually I don't know how to explain it without giving away the entire story... 
> 
> Also, this is an American AU. I always picture Daiki being some hot shot American basketball player, so I made my entire AU around him. Sheesh. What a diva. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO. Some characters are known by their last names, others their first. Depends on how I was feeling with that character.  
> Ie; Taiga and Daiki are Taiga and Daiki, whereas Kuroko and Kise are Kuroko and Kise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

  
**overwhelm  
[oh-ver-hwelm, -welm] **

verb (used with object)  
1\. to overcome completely in mind or feeling:  
_overwhelmed by remorse._  


Too be completely out of control of his own thoughts, what a terrible thing. It was like they were taunting him, the self doubting insults that were being hurled into his subconscious. It was a lot like drowning, he thought to himself as his breathing seemed to constrict in his chest. Slow at first, almost beautiful. The water cascading around him like a sweet embrace, welcoming him. The sweet embrace grew tighter, tighter still until his lungs were closed, water filling his mouth as he screamed into the abyss, into the darkness. He didn't feel like this often and he supposed he should be thankful for that but when he did, his forehead would be slick with sweat, his heart would be pounding in his chest so rapidly he thought his chest cavity would surely burst. Hurling his fist against the cold metal locker in front of him, Daiki let out a primal groan, trying to slow his harsh breathing. Beads of sweat trailed down his entire body, his skin ablaze with both exhaustion and anger. His teammates had long since left him in silence. But it was never really silent. Voices of those who pushed him always rang, always present. He was never still, his mind never resting. He sighed heavily before shaking his head and dropping his shorts, stepping into the shower and blasting his body with cool water. Daiki tried to focus on the running water, forming a pool near his feet as he wiggled his toes lightly.

Leaning his head against the cool tiles, he wondered when it would all be quiet. 

No more than fifteen minutes later, Daiki found himself with wet hair in the cafeteria, sitting across from Takao and Midorima, who were arguing about something Daiki couldn't quite keep up with. The odd couple were fond of bickering, never loud enough to cause a scene but always so most around them could hear. He wasn't really eating, not that he wasn't hungry. Sure, he was hungry. Sure, he'd like to eat. Sure, he _knew_ he should be eating but it's just not that much fun eating when you really don't think you can eat. 

"Daiki, you alright?" Midorima's steady voice steamed through his mind and he glanced up, realizing both pairs of eyes were on him. "Yeah, you haven't even eaten." Takao joined in, picking up his fork and twirling it in the air. He shrugged lightly, his muscles aching from much more than just basketball practice. Daiki found he was always achy. His shoulders were always stiff and he sometimes struggled to move his head from side to side. Opening his mouth, he explained lightly that his stomach was upset and they believed him. They always believed him. He continued the conversation the way any sane and normal person would, laughing at the right times and nodding along when Midorima talked about his medical studies or Takao about his history. The meal ended and they split ways, he clasped his hands with his teammates, slapping their backs and flashing them a smile as he turned on his heel and dropped his face once again.

It was a sticky night, humid and thick after rainfall all day. He hated the heat. Made him irritable. 

Daiki looked down at his watch, the small green numbers illuminating over his dark skin.

_7:49 PM_

He wondered if his roommate would be home. Kuroko so often stayed out late, studying and working on projects with friends. More friends than Daiki could keep up with. Daiki enjoyed having the quiet boy as his roommate. Kuroko didn't ask questions about his major and never questioned him when Daiki spent the day in bed with the blinds closed. He would just smile and nod his head twice, always twice, and would go back to reading a book or typing away on his laptop. Daiki didn't have to pretend in front of the smaller boy. Didn't have to act. 

Daiki was a very good actor.

Returning to an empty apartment, he flicked the kitchen light on to find a note on the counter.

_Dai,_

_Had a late night tutoring session randomly come up. I ordered you a Meat Lovers pizza and got you a liter of soda. Please eat it. Also, your math assignment is due tomorrow morning. Please make sure it gets done.  
I should be home around 9. _

_Kuroko_

He smiled at the neat writing that danced before his eyes and set the note back down, glancing over at the large pizza box and soda next to it. Kuroko took better care of Daiki than he took of himself and it saddened him that he could never find the proper ways to thank him. Setting his backpack down on the ground with a slam, he dove into the pizza box, his stomach reminding him just how hungry he was with each salivating bite. After taking a moment to lick his thick fingers free of the sauce that had leaked from underneath the cheese, he realized he had eaten the whole thing. Raising his eyebrows, not so much in surprise, he laughed lightly to himself. "Of course I ate the whole thing.' 

He cleaned up after himself slowly, his mind racing at each movement. His apartment was empty. The television wasn't on. But it was loud. Daiki had realized long ago that he would never be able to live in silence. The brain in his skull ran in overdrive each second of each day. It sometimes gave him headaches and the only remedy was darkness. He would roll himself up into a ball in his bed, draw his blinds and close his eyes. Daiki often called these days The Dark Days. They were uncomfortable and achy, lonely and heavy like there was a constant weight pushing down on him. It was never crushing like it used to be when he was younger. Nothing was as it was when he was younger. Glancing at Kuroko's note again, annoyed about the math assignment comment, he grabbed the liter of soda and his backpack, trudging into his dark room. It wasn't heavily decorated. He had several basketball posters on his walls as well as pictures of his family from back home. He made a mental note to call his mother tomorrow. She had a tendancy to worry.

Daiki enjoyed the large window next to his bed. It lead out to the fire escape and he pushed his bed against it, often opening it during the night to let in the breeze. The noise from the city would flood in, not that it bothered him anymore.

The hour seemed to tick by quickly as he finished his numbers, closing his notebook with a sigh before looking up when he heard the door open and close. "Kuroko?" He called out, unmoving from the spot at his desk on the off chance it wasn't Kuroko. "Yes, it's me. May I come in?" He nodded then rolled his eyes at himself, realizing the smaller boy couldn't see him. "Yeah, come in." The door opened with a creak and Daiki smiled at his friend who was clad in blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt. "What's up with the yellow? You're burning my retinas." He pretended to shield his eyes to which Kuroko laughed lightly, taking a seat on his bed. "It was dark and I didn't want to risk anyone hitting me." Daiki nodded and tapped his pencil against the old wood of the desk. "How did your tutoring session go?" 

"It was fine. Atsushi is a science genius, I swear, but he really struggles with Literature." Daiki smiled at the mention of his large teammate. Kuroko had played basketball in high school, he knew, but had since stopped, wanting to focus on his studies. He came to nearly every game, sometimes to their practices and each time told Daiki the same thing. _"You know you're amazing, right?"_

Kuroko saw through his facade. Through every smirk and rude comment he would throw on the court. Through the aura he surrounded himself with, the aura of confidence and arrogance. Daiki was the type who was told he was good enough. Acted like he was good enough. Often pretended to know that he was _good enough._ He didn't know what good enough felt like. He ached for it. "Yeah, he's been helping me in my science class lately." Daiki's sentence was cut short by a yawn and Kuroko smiled, standing up and ruffling the dark blue locks that sat a top his head, still slightly damp from the after practice shower he had taken, "I saw you ate the pizza, that's good. Try and get some sleep." Kuroko slid out the door before Daiki got a chance to thank him and was once again left alone in his chaotic noise. Running his hands over his face, he stood and stripped down to his boxers, reaching over to open the window. Nights were cooler, he noticed and the street noise along with the night breeze flooded into his room.

He didn't bother getting under the covers, he never did. He would always sweat no matter how cool the wind was. Inhaled and exhaling methodically, he closed his eyes and tucked his arms underneath the pillow. His sheets always smelled like the detergent Kuroko used. Like mountains and leaves, fall days and camping. Like somewhere Daiki always wanted to be but never went. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut, his mind slipping into his mass thoughts and rapid dreams.

++

**companion  
[kuh m-pan-yuh n] **

noun  
a person who is frequently in the company of, associates with, or accompanies another:  
_comrade and partner_  


It was morning before he knew it, his eyes blinking open to a hot sun flooding through a still open window. His chest felt heavy and hotter than normal. An odd feeling, off. Something he had never quite experienced before. Groaning lightly, he froze as he looked down.

It was curled on his chest, larger than a small dog. The orange fur was lined with black stripes, resembling a wild tiger. Hell, the thing was so big it might as well have been a tiger. A cub at least. Looking over at his window, he concluded it was a stray cat that had found it's way in during the night. Why it had slept on his chest was beyond him but Daiki was a man with a heart. A weak, often barley beating heart. But a heart. He made a clicking noise with his dry tongue and smiled lightly as the large feline stretched out, a yawn leaving it's mouth a revealing sharp teeth. Daiki nearly lost his breath when he was greeted with two brilliantly red eyes. "Whoa," he breathed and leaned his head back as the paws began to climb up his chest. Suddenly, his face was covered in fur as the animal rolled it's body against his face and neck, a loud purr drumming in it's throat. He laughed in spite of himself and reached a hand up, landing on the surprisingly silkly fur. For a stray, he was meaty, hearty. His fur was groomed and taken care of. Glancing over at his clock, he practically yelped and sat up, catching the now flying feline into his arms. "Sorry buddy, I'm going to be late." 

A loud meow escaped the striped mouth and he looked over in surprise, how loud the animal could be. "Dai, was that a cat?" Kuroko called and his eyes shot towards the door as he pulled a white shirt over his head. "Uh," his feet bounced on the floor as he tugged jeans on, "yeah. It must have crawled in through my window last night." Daiki opened the door to find Kuroko about to open it, blue eyes wide with surprise. "Wow, he's beautiful. He's rather large for a cat. I wonder what breed he is." Kuroko didn't greet him with a good morning or anything, just went straight for the cat who seemed happy to be picked up into the small arms of his roommate. "I think we should keep him." Kuroko spoke, petting his head and smiling as the animal rubbed it's face into his cheek. Daiki sighed lightly as he slid on a beanie and grabbed his backpack. "Fine by me. We'll run to the store after my class? I just have the one today and you're free, right?" Kuroko just nodded as the cat lept out of his arms and circled Daiki's legs, meowing loudly and looking up at him with ruby eyes. "He likes you, Dai."

Once again finding himself smiling, he shook his head and reached down, meeting the cat halfway and rubbing behind his ear. "See ya later, buddy. See you, Kuroko."

Trying to exit the apartment was proving more difficult than he imaged when the feline who had made himself at home wouldn't stop trailing his feet. "Just hold him while I walk out!" He practically whined, whereas Kuroko just laughed to himself. "I cannot, Dai. He's stronger than you think. Just let him follow you to class." He groaned and threw his head back, narrowing his eyes at the striped cat that was still staring at him so innocently. "You're going to be nothing but a pain in my ass, aren't you?"

The cat followed him all the way to class. Well, followed was a strong word. He walked beside him, head held high like a king and tail swaying with his delicate steps. Earning strange looks from his classmates, Daiki kept his head low and turned his phone volume up, praying the music would drown out the oddity of his current situation. The occasional person would stop and try to pet him but the cat kept up with Daiki's pace, which caused the boy to smile lightly, the corners of his chapped lips tightening. To be the center of attention outside of the court, wanted for something other than his skill. Even by a cat, it made him feel slightly better. Like he could take care of something himself. Reaching his classroom, the cat sat next to the doorframe and began to lick his paw before rubbing behind his ear. "So, you just uh," he spoke quietly and scratched the back of his neck, "you just wait here?" He meowed and Daiki shook his head, "okay. Okay. Whatever." 

He waited. Daiki snorted to himself when his class let out and there sat his new companion. Scooping the large animal into his arms, the cat crawled onto his shoulders, draping over each like a decorative scarf. Daiki thought it would be hot, too annoying, too much. It turned out to be quite the opposite, he found. The presence on his neck was comforting. Like it belonged. "Daiki?! Daiki! Hey! Is that," the loud voice paused and Daiki rolled his eyes, "oh my god! Midorima! Daiki got a cat."

"Takao, I believe that's a tiger cub. That is far too big to be a cat." Turning around to see his friends walking towards him, he shook his head. "I don't think tiger cubs are legal in," he paused and tapped his chin sarcastically, "any state. Also even if they were, how could I afford it? This guy crawled in through my window last night and Kuroko and I decided to keep him." He shrugged at the end of his story, suddenly self conscious about his story. Daiki wasn't much of a cat person. He wasn't much of an animal person, really. His friends eyes' weren't judging but he could see their internal dialogue. _How can you take care of an animal when you can't even take care of yourself?_ Grasping at his backpack straps, the animal around his neck nudged his ear with his nose, a cold wet feeling lingering. "He's cute. What's his name?" Takao reached a hand out, to which the cat stretched out and met with his head. "His name?" He hadn't even had enough time to properly look at the animal, let alone name him. 

"I think Kuroko and I will come up with something later." Midorima adjusted his glasses and Daiki prepared himself for the lecture to come. And so he went on. And on. And on. Cats are difficult to care for. They need litter boxes and food and collars. They need vet visits and shots. Medication and toys. Daiki knew he knew all of this. He had woken up with a cat on his chest, what was he supposed to do? Throw it out the window and lock it? He had a feeling that even if he had done that, the creature would return. As Midorima spoke, his striped friend was kneading his paws into Daikis shirt, his claws out but not painful. They would occasionally get caught in the fabric and he would tug at it, seemingly confused by this action. It made Daiki's mind race to laughter and wonderment as to how this beautiful creature that was so lazily strung out across him could be so confused. He had tuned Midorima's words out and focused on the heartbeat that he could feel against his neck. It was steady, sturdy like a beating drum. It echoed through his skin and made his anxiety about his friends seemingly disappear. "Listen guys, I uh, this talk has been great but I should get going. Kuroko and I need to go to the store for this guy." He shrugged his shoulders to which the feline meowed loudly. Takao laughed and patted his head once more, "promise I can play with him later? He's so cute. We should get a cat, Mido. Or a dog. Maybe a bird! Oh no, we should try a liz-"

"We will see you at practice tomorrow, Daiki." Midorima cut off his shorter counterpart, who pouted but nodded anyway. "Yeah, yeah. See you, Daiki." He waved to them and turned on his heel, heading back towards his apartment complex. It wasn't that far off of campus, a ten minute walk at the most. Once again, most eyes landed on him and he huffed to himself. He knew he was known as a showboat, a showoff, a showstopper. Really any kind of show, Daiki was the center of it. His jaw would hurt from smiling so much, his heart would race from the attention. It was exhausting. 

Reaching the apartment, his feline leaped off his shoulders and landed on the ground with ease, shaking out his striped fur and waltzing over to Kuroko. "Hey, how was math? Did he follow you all the way there?" Daiki nodded at the both questions, flopping down on the couch next to his friend. "He waited outside the classroom for me. It was wild. Then he just crawled up on my shoulders."

"I don't think I've ever seen such a trusting animal. He must be desperate for a good home." Observing the cat crawl onto the couch and over their laps before settling next to Daiki in a large, orange and black circle he smiled. "What should we get him at the store?" Kuroko reached forward, grabbing a notebook and flipping it open to a blank page before clicking a pen. "Well, he'll need a litter box, which we can find a place for. He'll need food, as well as a food and water dish, a collar, toys. Let's see, what else?"

"A name."

-

"I don't think he needs all these toys, Kuroko. He's a cat, not a baby." Daiki said from behind a shopping cart that was getting rather full. A meow came from his shoulders and he rolled his eyes, "you're a spoiled brat, you know that? You climbed through the right window." He received nothing but a bop on his cheek, the cats head colliding with it softly. Rolling his eyes, he continued to follow his roommate blindly through the store, stopping abruptly. A small, black line was in front of his eyes and he squinted, "it's his collar. Put it on him and go make him some tags. Include our address, mobile numbers and a name. He's your cat, so name him what you will." Daiki reached and grabbed the black collar which had a small bell attached to it and nodded once, "I'm shit at picking out names."

"I have faith, Dai. Just," Kuroko took his place in front of the cart and smiled up at him lightly, "don't name him Lebron or anything like that."

"That's a great name, you know!" He scoffed and called after his friend, receiving no reply. Heading towards the tag kiosk, names darted through his mind. Everything his shit brain could think of was shit. He plucked the cat off his shoulders and set him down on the ground, crouching before him. "Alright buddy, this is for you. So you don't get lost." He held up the collar and laced it around his neck. The way the cats eyes stared up at him sent shivers down his spine. His eyes, while red and large, were comforting. Harmless. _Trusting._

Sighing lightly as the collar was set and the feline shook lightly, the bell ringing, he narrowed his eyes. The fur. The large paws. The long, striped tail. If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared over his head. Punching in the information into the keys, he watched as a tag was made, slowly and precisely, feeling the weight of the cat figure eighting and weaving between his legs. People passed and aww'd at the large animal, earning a loud meow each time. Daiki rolled his eyes, showoff. The tag was distributed in a slot and his large hand reached in, barely able to grab it. Once again, he was crouched before the cat and lightly grabbed his collar, attaching the tag and smiling as his fingers traced over the indentations.

_Taiga_  
12 Elm Street, Apartment 4E  
If found call 5558907898 or 5551243212

"What do you think?" He half whispered and held out his hand. The cat laid his head on his palm and closed his eyes as Daiki's fingers worked in small patterns. He picked up the cat, much to his surprise and held him against his chest, the cat nearing twice the size of any other felines in the store. Meeting Kuroko at the check out, the blue haired boy lightly held the tag and smiled. 

"Taiga," he paused like he was tasting the words on his tongue and Daiki began to panic. It was a stupid name. A stupid choice. 

"I like that. He looks like a Taiga."


	2. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, you guys are too good to me. Seriously, your support of this story is motivating me to make it the absolute best I can!  
> This chapter is a bit short, just over 2k words.   
> Even with the shortness, I hope you all really enjoy it!
> 
> http://www.anorak.co.uk/wp-content/gallery/toygers/toygers-1.jpg  
> ^  
> Another reference picture for Taiga, again, he's more orangey! And has his precious red eyes. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think xx

  
**evermore  
[ev-er-mawr, -mohr]**

adverb  
1\. always; continually; forever.

It didn't take Daiki very long to realize that Taiga, in fact, was nothing like a regular house cat should be. Well, at least what he thought a house cat should be. He and Kuroko sat on the couch after their trip to the store, watching the feline with wide eyes as he ripped into the hamburger patty Kuroko had made for him. It was trial and error with feeding Taiga. He refused cat food, turning his nose up when Daiki thrust it into his face. The two gazed on him, both sets of arms crossed over their chests and exasperated sighs leaving their lips. A knock on the door startled Daiki, not seeming to surprise Kuroko and he stood up quickly, Taiga still wrapped up in the beef patty. Another knock and Daiki groaned, "I'm coming, hold on." Looking over at the kitchen clock quickly, he didn't know who could possibly be bothering him. He had no more classes and he didn't have practice today. Opening the door, he immediately growled and began to close it. "I don't think so, Daiki! I heard you got a cat!" Kise sang, nearly shoving himself through the door and squealing when his golden eyes landed on Taiga.

Daiki wished he could've warned the cat, given him some sort of signal but there was no time. Taiga let out a strangled noise as Kise quickly picked him up and held him to his face, bumping their foreheads together and allowing his limbs to dangle down. "Daiki, he's beautiful," Kise swooned, settling Taiga into his chest and rubbing his nose against the top of the cats head, "you're a pretty kitty," that baby voice was enough to make Daiki want to hurl, "yes you are. Oh, yes you are!"

"Stop talking to him like that!" Kuroko laughed at Daiki's outburst, shaking his head. Kise acted mock offended, narrowing his eyes in Daiki's direction. "I will talk to him however I please, plus he likes it! Don't you, pretty kitty? Yes you do!" Taiga let out a loud meow, bearing his teeth which silenced Kise. The blond was a frequent visitor in their humble home, having been on Daiki's basketball team since the two started college together and Kuroko's partner for the past six months. It was nice and Daiki was happy for them, he really was. Kuroko added balance against Kise's hyper active personality. He was loud, frantic, demanded attention and had the largest heart he had ever seen. He meant well, he always did. His delivery was just hell. "Why is he so big? Have you figured out what breed he is?" Kise sat down on the couch next to Kuroko, Taiga still in his arms, since calmed down since Kise loosened his death grip a little. Daiki smiled to himself as Taiga looked over at him, red eyes shining bright. They spoke to him, he noticed. Catching him at moments when he needed them the most. 

"Not yet. We can't really afford to see a regular vet, I was thinking we could take him to Tatsuya later, he is in the vet program after all." Kuroko shrugged and nodded along, remembering he had to call the dark haired boy and ask for his assistance. Gripping his cell phone out of his pocket, he gestured towards his bedroom, "thank for reminding me, I'm going to call him." The two nodded and Taiga wiggled his way out of Kise's arms, earning a whine from Kise. The cat followed Daiki into his bedroom and hopped onto his bed next to him, settling into his side. Dialing Tatsuya's number, he lightly stratched at the top of Taiga's head, between his large striped ears. The phone rang loudly in his ear, nothing compared to the purr that was escaping Taiga's throat. Daiki leaned down and picked up the small red ball that he had rolled in earlier and bounced it against the ground, laughing as Taiga darted after it, unable to hold it between his large paws. "Hello?"

He remembered suddenly what he was doing and shook his head, hearing a loud _thump_ as Taiga rolled on his back, the ball held between all four of his paws. "Hey, Tatsuya. It's Daiki." He could hear the boy smiling and Daiki found himself stifling laughter he didn't know existed as Taiga somehow managed to bounce the ball back against his face. "Daiki, hi. What's up?" 

"I have somewhat of a favor to ask you."

-

"Ow, you mother fucker!" Daiki hissed, glaring at Taiga. "Daiki, you're scaring him!" Kise shouted before scooping up Taiga, who rested his head against the boys shoulder. _Faker,_ Daiki thought, shaking his head. It had been an eventful forty five minutes of trying to get Taiga into the large carrier he had purchased at the store. There was no way he was going to let the cat in the car without being in his carrier. He was an animal, first and foremost and he was starting to worry everyone around him wasn't treating him as such. "I have an idea." Kuroko spoke quietly before disappearing into the kitchen. He returned moments later with a leftover hamburger patty from earlier, Taiga's eyes darting towards the smell. Kuroko made a clicking noise before tossing the patty into the carrier. Daiki watched as the cat darted in, hitting the back so hard that it tipped over and landed vertically. Kise laughed loudly as Kuroko simply closed the cage, Taiga's large paw reaching out in confusion. "Now, Daiki, if you wouldn't mind carrying him. I'm afraid we've kept Tatsuya waiting." He rolled his eyes and picked up the carrier, feeling a ping of guilt in his heart when Taiga didn't make any noise. He held up the carrier and saw the large cat huddled in the back, his body constricted and scrunched up. His red eyes didn't look angry. They didn't look like they were full of rage or painful fury. They looked confused. Hurt. He met Daiki's own blue ones and the boy sighed, "it's only for a little bit buddy, I promise." 

The car ride was mostly Daiki staring at Taiga with unrelenting pain in his heart while listening to Kise and Kuroko bicker and rant about whatever they pleased. They finally reached Tatsuya and Atsushi's apartment and thankfully Daiki would be able to let his pet out of the hell hole he once thought necessary. He realized he couldn't get mad at Kise for coddling him or Kuroko for not forcing him to eat the cat food. He inwardly groaned at how the striped cat in the box was turning him into some sort of fluffy feeling having human but it was near impossible to ignore. It was irritating, honestly. How the cat of all things made Daiki feel...safe. Like it was okay for him to _feel._

Tatsuya greeted them at the door, a small smile playing on his thin lips and each entered, Daiki placing the carrier on the ground. "Atsushi, please say hello to our guests."

"Hello." Atsushi barely mumbled, food dangling out of his mouth and game controller in his hands. Atsushi was never good with his words, Daiki knew this from playing basketball with the 6'10" boy. It was fine with him, Daiki was shit with words himself. "Now," Tatsuya rolled his eyes before looking down at the carrier, "what do we have here?" 

Daiki crouched down and opened the gate, "he crawled in through my bedroom window. I've honestly never seen a cat like him before," he furrowed his eyebrows midsentence when he noticed Taiga still in the carrier, "he uh, he's normally really friendly." Tatsuya joined him and peered his head down, wobbling backwards on his feet slightly. "Wow, what a cat. I don't think I've ever seen one so big. You said he's a stray?" He nodded once. "It's possible he's spooked from the carrier. Being a stray, he hasn't been used to being confined. How'd you get him in?"

"Kuroko fed him a hamburger!" Kise smiled, flopping on the couch next to Atsushi and poking the boys face lightly, trying to distract him. "A," Tatsuya paused and raised his eyebrows at Daiki, "hamburger?" Daiki smiled awkwardly to which the dark haired one shook his head and reached a hand into the carrier, "hey kitty. It's okay, I'm nice. I know you're scared, it's okay." He was speaking quietly before he reached another hand in, Daiki realized Tatsuya was literally dragging Taiga out whether the cat wanted to be seen or not. "Oh, you're a heavy one. Okay, see? I'm not so bad. It's okay." Daiki felt worry spring through him as he watched Taiga look around with frantic eyes, wiggling in unfamiliar arms. Red eyes landed on him and he let out a not quite meow, not quite whine. As if on instinct, Daiki held out his arms and Taiga jumped into them, claws landing delicately in his shirt. Tatsuya stood along with them and smiled, "he likes you, Daiki." He rolled his eyes and avoided looking at the feline attached to his chest. "Yeah, whatever. Just look at him for me, would you?" 

He plucked Taiga off of him and placed him on the kitchen table under Tatsuya's somewhat knowledgeable direction. The examination was quick, the boy occasionally looking over some notes or through one of his textbooks. Daiki watched Tatsuya with somewhat nervous eyes, hoping he wouldn't find anything seriously wrong with the cat. Daiki wouldn't say it, at least not outloud, but he really didn't want to get rid of Taiga. To give him away or send him to live in some shelter. He liked Taiga. He liked the way the cat seemed to fit with him. It made sense, something made sense to Daiki for once and the fact that he might have to let that go scared the hell out of him. "Well, there's nothing wrong with him as far as I can tell. He's exceptionally meaty and muscular for a stray, he must have taken good care of himself while he was out there." Taiga allowed Tatsuya to pet his head gently, more comfortable after their exchange. "Do you know what breed he is?" Daiki asked, glancing over to Kuroko and Kise who were now both trying to distract Atsushi from his game. "No, I really have no idea. I've honestly never seen a cat like him, minus actual tigers. I'm guessing he's still really young, too. He's probably going to grow a little more." 

Daiki widened his eyes and looked down at the _already massive_ cat that stood before him. How was that possible?

++

**comfort  
[kuhm-fert]**

verb (used with object)  
1\. to soothe, console, or reassure; bring cheer to:  
 _They tried to comfort her after her loss._ >

Daiki found nights to be the hardest. When Kuroko and Kise would often retire to bed together and he was left alone inside of his own head. He tried not to think about it, he really did. Tried his hardest. As he did with everything. He was an average student and an above average basketball player. He had been his whole life. Daiki didn't mind being pushed, sometimes he needed it. 

He did, however, hate being praised. People would always tell him how good he was. How he was going to go so far in his life, do so many things. To everyone, Daiki was going to be someone. He didn't know if he even wanted to be someone. He often found that he wanted to be no one. He wanted to blend. To disappear. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply. They had all eaten dinner at Tatsuya's apartment and he was exhausted from the interaction. Having to be "on" all the time. 

A loud _phwump_ interrupted his mind and Daiki opened his eyes, turning over on his side. Taiga was on the floor playing with the ball again, pawing at it, rolling around and biting at it with his sharp teeth. Every once in a while, his body would roll over and hit the carpet with a thud, Taiga didn't even seem to notice. Daiki found himself jealous of his cat. The only concern in Taiga's life was how on Earth he was going to get that ball in his paws. Or when Kuroko was going to toss another hamburger his way. He thought about what Taiga's life was before this. Before he belonged. Panic then set in and Daiki furrowed his eyebrows. Did Taiga even want to belong?

Did Taiga want to wear that collar and bear that name? What if he just needed somewhere to sleep for the night and Daiki was stupid enough to leave his window open? Daiki had never had a pet, even when he was younger. He'd never been responsible for anything precious like another life in his twenty one years of life. What if something terrible happened to Taiga? What if he got sick? Or ran out the door and collided with a vehicle? 

As if sensing his worry, Taiga leaped up onto the bed and nudged his face under Daiki's arm. He raised his arm and smiled as the animal rolled into his chest, his whiskers tickling the base of his neck. 

Sighing lightly and letting his arm rest gently over Taiga, he closed his eyes and found the voices in his head quieting down. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Being so warm. So comfortable. So quiet. 

He opened his eyes again to look down, finding Taiga asleep against his skin. "What do you think buddy?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer, "do you think I'm good enough?"

Daiki fell asleep before he noticed the two ruby eyes on him, too tired to feel the nudge of fur against skin.

Too human to realize how _good_ Taiga thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojSTdjHSnok  
> ^  
> Inspiration for Taiga playing with his ball! How cute, oh my goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This story is uh a bit odd, haha. But I quite like the plot!
> 
> This story was beta read by my good friend who will be posting this on Tumblr, as I do not have one. daikibombastic.tumblr.com  
> Check with them for updates on Tumblr!
> 
> Please do leave comments and kudos! I'm very interested to see what kind of reaction this story is going to receive. 
> 
> Also this, http://www.jr-photos.com/uploads/images/homepage/tigercat.jpg is what I imagine Taiga to look like. Except very large and more orange/red with ruby eyes. Just a little visual help! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
